Every rose has its thorns
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Achievement hunter / Raywood / X-ray and Vav / MadRay / Mad King X X-ray / X-ray X Mad King . X-ray has a brand new life that he must get used to. But when there are big changes like this there is bound to be changes in the person as well. But will this change for X-ray bring out a good side or a bad side to him in the end? Warning: Yaoi, some dark themes and rated M for a reason.


It's a lovely day and I'm sitting beside Vav as we are taking turns on a game though right now I'm the one playing.

Vav watches on sitting beside me ready to offer his help as needed by telling me what he saw or what he knows to do.

It's one of the more peaceful days where we can just relax.

I glance to Vav with a gentle smile and he too glances to me with a warm friendly smile.

A little connection that we share friend to friend just for us. We built it over the years of being friends.

I close my eyes for a second remembering how we would play together and how we wanted to be these heroes like the ones in the comics or games.

Heroes that people looked up to and praised.

When I open my eyes I'm suddenly standing and I see something I never thought I would.

The apartment is on fire possibly even the entire building and the flames seem to be heading for Vav.

I try to call out to Vav ignoring that I wasn't getting hurt though I can feel a heat from the fires around me, but no sound would come out. I had to stand there and watch as Vav began to burn as screams of agony piercing my ears. I wanted to cry but I just couldn't then I felt a feeling deep inside... Something I don't fully understand but have felt before.

It's like some kind of icy yet firey feeling. Like I couldn't care about how anyone felt as I did what I wanted yet this feeling like fire perhaps a burning passion or burning regret?

I can't be sure as the ice feeling mixed in as well throws me off. My eyes fall to half open as Vav is engulfed in flames then my eyes slip shut... Next thing I know my eyes are snapping open with a gasp as I find myself in my bed and I'm in a cold sweat. I blink as my panting is quickly brought under control. I sit up and let my eyes flicker around the room ignoring my dry mouth as a final tear falls confirming that I was crying as I slept.

The room has mahogany coloured walls, a white ceiling, light grey carpet, a grand comfortable bed, a nightstand on each side of the bed, black silk curtains pulled back to let the sunlight in, two oak dressers and a walk in closet.

I turn to glance to beside me but the other side of the bed is empty meaning that the Mad King must already be up.

It's usual for him to awaken before me so I'm not surprised.

A hand comes to my shoulder and I turn to see an underling. The underling has platinum hair pulled back into a pony tail with a few strands framing her face. She has kind dark red eyes that almost look mahogany and her skin is slightly tan. She has on a black tank top over a white button up long sleeved shirt tucked into her skirt, a black thigh length skirt with a white waist apron that looks rather small in size mostly covering the top middle part of the skirt, black leggings and black boots that almost reach her knees but isn't high heel. She has the shirt buttoned up all the way hiding her black stringed necklace with a granite deer shaped charm. She told me it was a gift from her mother that was made by her mother's great great grandmother and passed down to the first born girl they had when she is born.

I had asked about it when I noticed it for the first time but in the end I usually don't mind if something like that is kept by an underling. I look in distaste at the hand holding me and with quick practiced movements I grab my crown from my nightstand and I slash the underlings arm attached to the hand touching me. My crown looks like the Mad Kings but at the end of the lightning bolt shaped hole is an engraved rose.

The underling jumps back with a yelp of pain.

I notice the guards in silver armour positioned at the door glance into the room but turn away as I'm okay. I glare at the underling focusing on her right now. "Did I say you could touch me?!" I demand in a snarl.

The underling falls to her knees in a bow as she cradles her cut arm. "No. Please forgive me your majesty." She says staying in her bow.

I snort and turn away from her. "Get that wound bandaged so you don't drip blood everywhere. But hurry as I also want a hot bath prepared for me."

"Anything you want your majesty." The underling races off with that.

I throw the covers off and get to my feet. I'm wearing my black pyjama pants and that's it though it doesn't matter. I'll be changing after my bath. I make sure to put on my usual glasses that were also on the nightstand before I turn to the doorway. "Guards." I say and the two race in falling to a bow in front of me.

"What is it your majesty?" One asks in a deep voice.

"Find someone to clean the sheets and have someone clean any blood left by that underling." I order them standing tall.

"Of course your majesty." The guard says then they race away.

I head out of the room and walk down a hall. The walls are a dark yet nice shade of blue and there is wood flooring beneath my feet. I stop when I see a kitchen underling who stops and bows to me. "I want my breakfast to be ready for the meeting today." I order since the meeting is happening not long after my bath. "I shall eat at the meeting." I decide out loud and it's not minded at all by the others that will be there as I've done it before. Plus I'm the queen so I can eat at the meeting if I so choose to.

"Yes your majesty as you wish." The underling runs off with that.

I got used to people bowing and calling me your majesty that I just kind of expect it now. I guess it just came with getting used to how things are now. I wonder if the bath is ready since I want to relax in it. I begin to head in that direction when I spot the underling from earlier.

She has her arm bandaged and is bringing a towel into the bathroom, where I can hear the water filling the tub, when she notices me. She bows and I notice one of the medical staff just walking away a little behind her. "Your bath is almost ready your majesty." She reports.

"Good. Go finish getting it ready." I order as she heads into the bathroom. I glance away turning to a picture on the wall depicting the setting sun over the sea. I wonder if we'll have time to visit the sea soon as that would be a nice getaway for a while... I could even go alone if I want... Though it'd be kind of lonely… I turn away hearing the water being turned off then not a few moments later the underling comes out with no towel in her grasp.

She bows to me after making sure that she won't be in my way. "Your bath is ready your majesty." She reports.

"Good. Go get a change of clothes while I have my bath. The sight of the blood on your uniform is not royal expectations of underlings like you." I tell her. "And get someone to clean and fix it. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste over one slash. I expect to see you waiting for more orders after I come out of the meeting."

"Of course your majesty." She then races off to do as told. She is a good underling who is always ready to do anything I ask of her. She also knows how to please me like getting the bath water to just the right temperature.

I head into the bathroom and I close the door behind myself.

The bathroom is bit big with a sink that has a white counter space placed against the wall to left of the when you walk in, a cabinet space under the sink as it along with the sink plus counter looks like one whole unit, a large mirror above the sink, a toilet along the same wall as the sink just further inside the room with the toilet paper roll held against the side of the counter space, separate shower and bath that are at the back; with the walk in shower being in the corner with one side against the wall opposite of the sink, while the bathtub is placed on the middle area against the back wall.

A straight walk to it from the entrance way.

I move a little further in then stop only to turn to the sink. My clothes are placed on a part of the counter space all neatly folded and below it on the counter space is the towel. I know that the underling put them there as she always does which I like. I place my crown on the top part of the clothes pile making sure to place the bottom part on the clothes.

The crown like the Mad Kings is special in more ways than that the top part can cut someone or something like a knife. We can call it to us with it even smashing through walls without a problem. And that it's a metal that also won't rust which is a nice feature the Mad King made.

I strip off my pyjama pants and boxers placing them in the white hamper attached to the door.

Yeah the room looks like a mix of white and light blue with most of the blue being on the tiles but it's made so things don't just blend in. You can still easily find what you're looking for.

I put my glasses by my crown once done. I head to the bathtub and I test the water dipping a foot in before climbing in as I find that as expected it's the perfect temperature. I lay back since there's plenty of room for me to stretch out and relax yet not be ridiculously big. I close my eyes for a moment as I stay there relaxing and my mind wanders to what happened not too long ago.

It seemed to happen so fast... First the cities around the city me and Vav lived in fell then a chunk of the city we were in fell.

I sigh to myself and I open my eyes to half way as I look to the ceiling. I can't really complain though I mean my life is actually pretty good here. I close my eyes softly again relaxing in the tub for a bit longer before deciding to get out after relaxing for a good bit.

There's that meeting that I need to go to.

I get out knowing that an underling will drain the tub probably my underling if I'm honest. I grab the towel and begin to dry myself off before putting said towel into the hamper. I make sure to brush my hair once that's done then I put my hair brush away. I also make sure to brush my teeth before anything else and I put that away when done as well. I move my crown and glasses then I get dressed before putting my crown into my head along with the glasses onto my face. I look to myself in the mirror once I'm all good. I have on a black blazer that has three gold buttons at the top with a white undershirt plus black bow tie similar to the Mad Kings, black pants and black shoes with a slight heel to make a soft sound to tell underlings that I'm coming. I have a black, on the top, and red, on the bottom, cape as well. I also have white fancy gloves covering my hands up to my wrists, with my gold wedding ring with a beautiful red rose over top of my gloves when I wear them then just on my finger when not wearing my gloves, my usual glasses with of course my crown on my head and my eyes look like the Mad King style eyes but with brown instead of blue.

It's a look that I decided to wear ever since my life changed and the Mad King has admit that he likes how it looks on me.

I turn and leave the bathroom spotting my underling now dressed with a clean shirt going in to drain the tub. I keep walking as I head away going towards the conference room for the meeting. I glance out the large windows lining the wall on one side of the hallway that I'm walking down.

The view is spectacular with a view of a forest and the sea in the distance. It's a view of the side of this place that is not facing the city.

This castle felt like a strange stone cold prison when I first arrived despite how everyone treated me so kindly.

I just kind of missed my home as I was unexpectedly thrown into this new strange place with no planning of it or anything. I turn away from the windows and I look to the double doors at the end of this hall as I slow to a stop with a gap between me and those doors.

Those dark oak doors go to the throne room that I share with the Mad King as there are identical gold thrones with a few beautiful jewels placed on the top, as well as comfy red cushioning, sitting side by side in there... With a red carpet leading up to them as they sit on a red carpeted platform.

I turn away however to a single door that I stopped at that's across from the wall of windows. I go over but pause hearing talking. I can hear them well enough through the door even with it being muffled.

"It's the exact time we start the meeting." A gruff voice says.

"No!" The Mad King snaps in turn. "We are missing someone. I will not be starting this meeting without my queen."

Those words make me smile.

The Mad King isn't really as bad as some people might think. He always makes sure that I have a say in things and he will make sure that I have what I need whether it be an object or a personal underling. He got me a rose bush when I expressed that I wished for roses over other flowers. He also assigned an underling to be mine alone who is the woman that was there when I woke up today. He does this and so much more for me.

I'm grateful for all that he does for me and I do my best for him as well to be as perfect of a wife as he is as a husband. I change my expression to seriousness then I move into the room opening the door a little before I'm a minute late. I walk towards the round table as the others watch me as I come into the room.

The door swings shut behind me but I ignore it.

There's a few people, some men and a few women, in suits who are higher ranking but who still fall under mine and the Mad Kings orders; though they help to keep the kingdom in check by taking care of different parts needed. They help to make sure that our time isn't spent on little things another person could handle so we have more time on more important things. There's also the general and the Corpirate.

At the part of the table facing the doorway is where Mad King as he watches me with love in his gaze.

The table is a beautiful shade of blue and almost looks like crystal which is kind of cool.

We have it set up so everyone sits in the same spot each time so no one's glancing around for someone. Plus it's so we can make sure everyone is accounted for and not able to skip out on the meetings. We have a space so when you enter the room and look directly ahead you will see me and the Mad Kings chairs that are look almost like miniature thrones made into dark brown chairs with padding on the inside; this way it looks like we're at the head of the table as well as that we can see the door easier.

I usually sit to the Mad Kings right and the Corpirate is on his left.

Though like the others at the table besides us royals of this kingdom, the Corpirate has a not so throne like chair that has the same colouring though.

Branching out from the other side of me and the Corpirate we did our best to have it so it's boy girl boy girl and the general is sitting in one of the chairs beside the gap on the gaps left side; so he's kind of sitting on the same side as me since the gap faces north and me along with the Mad King face south.

The general needs this chair since if there's an emergency he can leave faster.

The Corpirate knows both me and the Mad King well as a powerful alliance with his smaller kingdom that was formed long before the land was divided. He built it sometime after his defeat and it remained his even with the divide happened. He often joins us for such meetings due to our kingdoms being so close to each other due to the alliance with him.

The Mad King has on his own gold wedding ring that has a black skull on it though I do like it on him and I thought that it suited him when we got our rings so that's what we went with. He doesn't cover it and like me wears it proudly.

The general clears his throat then he speaks making me pause. "If I may I would like to say that the work productivity has gone down ever since the workers were given _luxuries_." He says the one word with venom in his voice and he gives me a slightly accusing glare.

I would glare back but I've learned of an even better way to handle this in my time here. I instead smirk and move closer to the gap. "Well then let's take a look shall we?" I say with confidence and I turn to the Mad King. "You should have the statistics. Tell us how much the work productivity has gone up or down since the quality of care was made higher under my orders."

The Mad King smirks softly at this. "It's gone up by thirty two percent." He says proudly confirming what I was already aware of.

I turn to the general still smirking. "Well? Why don't you say something to challenge this? Make my day more interesting." I challenge in a slightly darker tone than I had intended but it did the trick.

The general slightly cowers from me while trying to seem strong.

I glance around to the others who save for the Mad King and the Corpirate are showing signs of fear.

A few even ducked their heads as if wanting to hide under the table but are trying not to.

I can't help but smile at this as they remain silent. "Well then. It would appear that it is taken care of." I go around the table past the general only to settle in my seat as the Mad King gives me a proud smile as I settle next to him. I knew what I was doing especially after a little bit of this whole ruling thing, though I did have the Mad King to help me a little at the start, and I felt confident even in that moment. I had given the order for the workers to be given better food, have cleaner bathroom facilities, work schedules to keep them from becoming too tired, medical care and better housing than the flimsy tents they were given.

Now they have their little cabins they share with one other person. There are bunk beds, a bathroom with just a toilet and sink as bathing facilities is shared by all of them like a public bathroom and of course a dresser for them to use for their clothes.

Ever since I've enforced these new standards we have gotten workers who are less likely to become sick or die and they don't really look like zombies anymore. Really as they didn't have proper nutrition, rest, medical care, clean clothes daily and cleanliness due to the low standards.

I knew I had it in the bag when the general tried to make it seem like I was spoiling the workers who wouldn't get as much done. After all I was told quite a few times that ever since I came around their lives changed for the better.

Even the Mad King knew that I knew what I was doing as he supported me to peruse how I wanted the workers lives to look like.

It was my first big project that I oversaw and it was actually fun.

I look as my breakfast is brought to me while the others begin to discuss something since the meeting has started.

The silver platter placed in front me has a round silver lid on top that is removed to reveal delicious looking food.

There's eggs, sausages, a hash brown reminding me of the ones served at McDonald's and finally some French toast.

I quite like this breakfast. I begin to dig in while trying to seem polite and like how you'd expect royals to eat. I just like to enjoy my breakfast but if I am a messier eater in front of everyone I would truly draw attention to myself which honestly would end up embarrassing. I half listen as I enjoy my breakfast and I notice that the Mad King is right now checking on how everything else is coming along in what each person is in charge of.

It sounds like everything is coming along fine so I let my dear husband the Mad King deal with this for now.

I finish my breakfast and with a small gesture to the underling that brought me the food the platter is taken away. I turn to pay more attention now even as I often find these meetings boring.

"And the border we share with that other kingdom has been quiet. We've seen a few guard patrols but neither side has engaged in a fight and has not crossed the border." The general reports.

"Good. Then we will keep it as such and continue to watch for signs of trouble." The Mad King says.

"Of course your majesty." The general bows his head for a moment.

"Is that all we need to discuss here?" The Mad King asks glancing around.

"Aye. Nothing from me as my kingdom is doing just fine." The Corpirate says.

"Good. We are very glad to hear that." The Mad King says with a glance to him.

"If anyone has anything more to say speak up now." I say with that done.

No one else says a word.

"Then I say that this meeting has come to an end. Thank you for your time." The Mad King dismisses them.

The others except for me and the Mad King leave with the Corpirate leaving last the door shut behind him.

I turn to the Mad King who cups my cheek then brings me into a kiss. I close my eyes as I feel all of our love and passion fill this kiss with no need for tongue to do so.

When we break apart we're slightly gasping and only a very very short panting happens. We stare into each other's eyes, that had opened after our kiss, lovingly.

"Well I'm glad the meeting is over." I say then I stand up with a stretch of my arms above my head. I lower my arms when done and begin to head for the door figuring that the Mad King will follow after me.

"Quite. As the train should be ready right away here." His words make me stop and I turn to look back at him as he is still at the table with a smile on his face.

I swear he was looking at my ass for a moment before I turned around. "The train?" I question wondering what he secretly has planned as our eyes meet.

The Mad King nods. "Yes. The one heading past the border to the other kingdom."

This has my full attention and I turn to fully face him. "What? What's going on? The treaty!"

This makes him chuckle.

"Don't worry about it." He gets to his feet. "The train will be taking you to the other kingdom." He tells me earning a confused look. "You haven't really had a break in a while. So I decided that you could spend some time today to visit your friends." He explains making my heart skip a beat in happiness. "I did send a message about the visit yesterday and as I assured them this visit will not go against the treaty as long as you don't discuss things in the kingdom or anything about us that could give them inside information. Mostly as a caution due to some tension between our kingdom and theirs."

I glanced away hiding my eyes in the shadows cast from my bangs as the Mad King spoke the last few sentences though I was still listening. I know what I've become and I've accepted it... But that doesn't mean that I'm going to let my friends see me as such. I let my eyes be seen again and a grin has appeared on my face. I race over to him giving him a big hug almost tackling him. "Oh thank you!" I say happily and I place a kiss on his cheek before dashing out of the room.

The Mad Kings happy chuckle as I leave makes me feel happier about him as he's happy that I'm happy. He's so nice to me especially contrary to how outsiders like those in the other kingdom think he is.

I spot my underling waiting for me and I stop in front of her. "Anna. We're are going to the train. As expected you will be coming with me." I say as she bows deeply to me.

"As you wish your highness." She says then follows me as we head to go to the train.

We'll need to pass the workers camp which is always nice to me as I get to see my work.

I can look around at the cabins that replaced the tents and the people who look so much better than before. I know that at the time the Mad King was focused on other things at the time leaving the quality of care of the workers to another person. I don't blame him as he didn't know how the workers were being treated and it helped that he supported me in doing what I thought was needed. I'm glad that he allowed me to be in charge of that even with his support as I felt it was a good first experience for me.

We are about halfway past when one of the guards approaches me causing me to stop.

The guard does a quick bow before giving me the report. "Your majesty we caught a thief. He was trying to sneak into the castle with a bag." He reports then shows me the worker that he has by the arm.

At this point the worker looks terrified. "Your majesty please-"

"Enough!" I cut him off not wanting to hear whatever he's going to come up with to try to get out of this. "I give you so much and this is how you repay my kindness!?" I roar in anger and if the other workers weren't paying attention to this then they are now. "By trying to get more you greedy fucking bastard!" I grab him by his black t-shirt collar pulling him close as the guard releases him. I stare pissed off into his terrified shaking dark blue eyes. "You get all of this and it just isn't enough for you!"

"Please." He begins in another plea but this time I toss him to the centre of the closest area of the workers camp.

The other workers take a step or two back away from the attempted thief as he lands hard on the ground.

I take a few steps forward and glance around as some workers are watching me while others are looking at the slightly messy sandy brown haired attempted thief with uncertainty or sympathy about what they are sure will be his fate. "Workers! I present to you a thief who seems to think that what you are given is not enough!" I call to them. "So now who do you side with? Who do you believe is right? Me who says that I give you so much? Or this man who believes that you aren't given enough?"

This is mostly a test of loyalty and kind of an opinion test.

As I glance around I meet a few of their eyes though they quickly glance away. I can tell that the sudden chance to express their opinion on the spot like this is surprising to them so I give them a moment to truly react.

It doesn't take long before one person speaks up and the others follow getting louder and louder until everyone but the attempted thief is chanting it.

"Long live the Queen!"

I look to the attempted thief as a dark smile comes across my face.

The thief is looking at me with pleading eyes even as he knows that his fate has been decided.

I move closer to him and stop only to take the crown off my head and the chanting dies down fading to silence.

Some watch on while others who don't think they'll be able to handle it turn away. Though I really pay them no mind either way.

My attention is more focused on the attempted thief that has sat up.

The attempted thief raises an arm up in a frightened attempt at self-defence but it's not like it'll really do much.

I swing the crown down slashing the attempted thief's arm even worse than what I did to my underling Anna this morning.

He screams in pain and pulls his arm close to his chest with a whimper of pain.

I have to bend down slightly then I slap him with the crown slicing his cheek open while also knocking him to the ground even more than he was when he was sitting. I kneel in front of him and with pain filled eyes he looks to me as he places a hand to slightly cup his cheek. I raise my hand with the crown as he sits up then I hit him slashing his eye by the opposite cheek than the one I had slashed. I stab my crown into the front of his shoulder causing him to shout in pain. I lean a little closer with a dark look on my face. "We don't appreciate those like you." I say darkly and I remove my crown wiggling it to get some extra softer pained sounds. I then slash open his throat with a slashing mixed with a slapping motion.

He lets out a few gurgles then he falls back with his eyes rolling back.

Yes. I've become a monster.

An evil monster... At least mainly when I'm here in this kingdom though as I'm not as bad as I am here when we visit the Corpirate... Even as some would say I'm not fully evil I just see that an evil monster is what I have turned into. But I've accepted this and I really don't mind it as much as when it used to bug me, as I see it as just me being me nowadays.

I get up just as he hits the ground and I look to the guard my eyes in shadows from my bangs until I look at the guard. "Take his corpse and attach him to the fence for about three days with a sign reading greedy thief." I order. "While the others do say that they are on my side I want anyone else who might have missed this to see what happened to him."

"Of course your majesty." The guard bows then grabs the body only to start dragging it away.

I actually have found myself enjoying such a thing as I get this rush like an adrenaline high. I know that it doesn't last for too long but it is worth it to feel. I turn away and hand Anna the crown seeing that I managed to not get blood on my gloves. "Get that clean of blood." I say turning away.

Anna takes it and pulls out a small cloth from the small only pocket on her apron. She begins cleaning it as we begin walking again.

The crowd of workers that had watched or at least watched most of what happened disperse going back to their own lives.

We make it to the train finding that it is ready with a group of guards waiting as well.

One of the train workers notices us and comes over falling into a deep bow. "The train is all set to go your majesty."

"Good. We leave at once." I give the order and I head onto the train car that is waiting for me enter.

"Of course. Right away your majesty." The train worker says as I board.

I head over the slightly raised spot with a dark red giant comfy square pillow on it.

It's like a slightly raised seat that allows someone to lie down if they want though if they're too much taller than me they'll need to curl up at least a little bit.

I climb up and settle lying down slightly on my side with a little of the top half of my body up being supported by one of my arms. I have my legs slightly bent as find a comfortable spot on the pillow.

Anna places my clean crown on my head then stuffs cloth into her apron. She slightly braces herself moving her legs apart, slightly bending her knees and slightly tensing as we begin moving before relaxing once it's okay as we really get going.

"Do they have any cupcakes here today?" I ask her now that we're really moving.

"I will go to find out." Anna heads off to go to the train car that usually has what food items will be available on the journey.

I decide to lie completely down as I wait, which is mostly just me laying my head on the pillow by my arms.

It doesn't take long for Anna to return with a silver platter that has a lid on it.

I slightly raise myself up again as she places them up the surface within my reach.

The surface is square but the sides connecting it to the floor is stretched so it looks like a rectangle from the side.

She removes the lid revealing four vanilla cupcakes with pink icing slightly swirled on top and no cupcake wrappers.

I reach over grabbing one and I begin eating it.

The soft fluffiness of the cupcake with just sweet enough icing sings wonderfully in my mouth as I savour every bite.

Plus there really isn't any rush as the train ride takes about an hour depending on if bandits attack or not.

The bandits are those that live usually away from everyone else trying to keep their home location a secret. They decide to not belong to any kingdom and live dangerous illegal lives. Every day of their lives always has a high chance of death as they are wanted wherever they go in the kingdoms.

I finish the one then eat another before I lay down moving onto my stomach. "I would like a massage." I say and Anna comes over getting straight to work. I feel relaxed as Anna definitely knows what she's doing here rubbing around my shoulder as well as against my spine.

Anna may not have every skill in everything but she has enough to please me.

With my eyes closed I enjoy the massage feeling like I could indeed take a nap... I lightly doze off and when I awaken the train car rocks slightly for a moment.

Great. Bandits.

I raise my head and Anna continues her massage trying to keep me relaxed. I watch a guard come in only to bow as he knows that I'll want a report.

"It is bandits your majesty." He says confirming what I already knew. "We have it under control so far. They aren't going down easy but I assure you that they will not get anywhere."

"It'll be okay your majesty. Let yourself relax." Anna says in gentle encouragement as the guard stands guard just in case the bandits manage to get in.

I lay my head down and I listen with half open eyes. I can hear some sounds of fighting but I need to trust my military right now. I hear the fighting stop then the sounds of guards getting on the train only for it to begin moving once they're all on.

The guard relaxes and glances to me with a smile. "All clear." He says then heads off to go to his post he was at before being by the door.

I close my eyes softly as I let myself just enjoy the massage again though I don't fall asleep this time. I stay like that until I have decided that I have had enough of the massage. "That's good." I say glancing back to Anna who nods and stops.

Anna moves away waiting for another order.

I glance to one of the windows looking outside. "How far are we?" I ask her as I watch the currently rocky scenery pass by.

"About half way if I'm not mistaken your majesty." Anna reports and I grab a cupcake that had fallen onto its side on the platter.

"Sounds good." I nod then begin to enjoy the cupcake. I swallow the last bite before I turn to Anna. "Bring me my DS would you?"

"Right away your majesty." Anna responds with a bow then she heads to the diner like seating spot since this train car is designed for two people with its furniture.

There's even an almost exact copy of what I'm lying on beside this one with a gap still between them.

Anna grabs the red DS from a container in the middle of the table and she brings it over to me handing it to me.

I take it booting it up after opening it and I begin playing the Resident evil game already inside. I play that for the rest of the train ride only to shut it off handing it to Anna as we begin to come to a stop. I get up getting off the pillow and I stand on my own two feet as the train stops only for the train car's door to open for me.

Anna races to put it away carefully then comes to follow me like a shadow as she usually does.

We leave the train car and I see some of my guards getting into a physical fight with some military forces from this kingdom.

There is also a slight crowd just watching on.

My eyes narrow in anger at my guards save for the two who stood on either side of the door that I had come out of.

They watch the fighting from where they stand.

I race over to the closet guard stealing his weapon and when he turns to me I stab him with the sword he was using. I know that both sides have guns but they also have swords so their guns are saved for when they're really needed.

And when there isn't a bunch of innocent civilians around.

He cries out in pain and the others stop fighting also turning to me as I toss the corpse away in the direction of the train. He doesn't go too far with though as the armour is adding some extra weight so his body rag dolls against the ground.

I turn and look around to my guards as the soldier that was fighting the guard takes a few steps back. I know that they know better than to attack me since then the Mad King and Corpirate would have every right to invade if they did attack me let alone lay a hand on me. "Did I give any fucking order to attack?!" I demand angrily. I understand that there is tension between the two groups but I'm not impressed with how most of the guards acted just now.

"N-no your highness." The other guard closest to me says doing his best to hide his stutter.

"Then if you're going to be disobedient little shits you get back on the train!" I command then I look back to the two who didn't attack. "Except you two." I say not angrily at the only two that wasn't a part of the fight just now. "You'll stay with me." I know that it probably isn't needed but it's just a thing about being outside royalty especially since you never know. I turn back to the crowd as the guards do as I told them. I spot my friends along the front lines of the crowd and I know that Vav must have convinced Mogar not to attack when the fighting started.

Vav moves forward a little from the crowd so he's closer to me with a soft smile gracing his lips.

I chuckle softly and run my fingers back through my hair from the front moving back a little as I slightly glance away. "What an entrance huh?"

Vav also chuckles as I lower my hand to my side going silent to listen to him and I look at him again. "It's okay. It wasn't intentional on your part. So don't worry about it X-ray." He assures me then he says my old hero name with pure happiness and I don't correct him about calling me the Mad Queen as I am known as that now; but it's nice to hear him say X-ray to me again. "And it's an honour to have you over your highness." He falls to one knee in a bow as I watch.

I again slightly glance away. "Vav please get up." I look back to him as he gets to his feet with a slight laugh.

"Thought you'd be used to that by now with it almost being a year now since the treaty was signed." Vav tells me.

"I am." I admit. "But it just feels stupid when you do it."

After a second pause the two of us find ourselves smiling.

"Pffft."

We end up laughing at it for a moment or two. We calm down and I move closer to him.

"It really is good to see." Vav admits as I stop in front of him.

"You too." I agree and we share a hug. "Let's get out of here shall we?" I suggest as a question when we pull away from our hug.

Vav nods in agreement and with the two guards, Anna and the rest of our friends following we head off to elsewhere with the crowd parting to let us through. "He's been treating you well right?" He asks once we're away from the crowd and he glances me up and down looking for anything wrong.

"Yes he is treating me well." I assure him and he nods obviously glad to hear that.

"It feels like forever since we last saw you." Vav says obviously knowing I can't just go sharing things about the place I have called home for almost a year now; and will continue to call home probably for the rest of my life.

"Sorry. I should have visited sooner." I say then I turn as Hilda places a gentle hand on my shoulder. I see he guards tense but they don't attack seeing no actual danger especially as I am relaxed around my friends.

"Don't worry. You're here now." Holds tells me. "Even if it's only for a day." She takes her hand off my shoulder and the guards slowly relax.

"We were a little surprised when a messenger came with a letter to Vav especially when we found out it was from the Mad King." Ash says. "But as soon as we looked inside we were happy that you'd be coming to visit today."

"He didn't even tell me about it until today." I admit seeing this as nothing that would be seen as giving them inside information.

"Aw that's actually kind of sweet. A nice little surprise for you." Ash says with a smile.

I smile softly at her. "Yeah." I agree. I turn and my smile fades as I slow to a pause looking at the destroyed part of the city where badly burned ruins is all that's left like a forest fire.

It's like a dark reminder of what happened only just a year ago.

It all started with the Mad King and Corpirate gathering a following away from the city that turned into an army as well as the Corpirate's kingdom.

In pretty much a day they attacked the cities around this city and they destroyed them. Anyone who managed to stay alive got captured save for the mayor and one or two civilians from each town that escaped.

They came to the city and the mayors explained that they were all attacked. They of course were all given medical care for any injuries that they had gotten from the attack.

The mayors were brought to a place where they could plan with mayor of the city and me, Vav and Mogar were also brought in.

It was believed that we as heroes would be needed in battle and we have gone against the two before so we were like valuable pieces of information already knowing the two from before.

Then the next day they attacked this city which was a surprise as we didn't think that it'd be that soon.

We thought that they'd take a bit of a break for a little longer after destroying the other cities.

In just a few hours at least into the fight the chunk of the city got taken down.

That was when the Mad King brought something up. He told us that they would back down if me, Vav and the mayors signed a treaty.

We looked over the copies of the treaty for each of us to sign. The mayors decided to sign it after reading it three times but Vav didn't want to.

The part that made him not want to sign was the part that said that I would be going with the Mad King to become his queen. But in the end it was my decision to sign it first as I also wanted peace just like the mayors and I assured Vav that I'd be okay as well as that their armies are too strong for us to defeat. Reluctantly Vav also finally signed it.

The first while was a little hectic with the borders being set up and the maps being changed. But things settled down and things became pretty much how they are now. Crossing the borders is only allowed for specific very limited things including this visit that is the first visit so far and also including if any meeting between leaders is needed.

The train track was built to get across the borders as needed.

I know that my friends like me were worried about breaking the treaty and starting a war if they tried to check on me in anyway. So I'm not mad at them for not really visiting or staying in touch just as they aren't mad at me about it. I guess I'll be the one visiting my friends when I can or need to. I continue on after having paused for a moment to look at the destroyed part of the city.

We make it to Monarch labs heading inside but once we reach Hilda's lab I stop and turn to the guards.

"You two stay out here. I'll be fine." I order then I head inside while the guards stand guard outside of the door. I look around seeing that it generally seems to be the same as when I last saw it.

"I know that things haven't changed here since we last saw you but it's a place where we won't be bothered." Hilda says to me as we move deeper into her lab.

"That sounds good." I agree with that and we pull up some spare chairs Hilda happened to have in here.

We sit in a circle to just have some time to talk with each other now.

"It feels like it's been way too long!" Vav says. "But I'm so happy that you're back!"

I chuckle at this. "I can tell. You're vibrating in your chair."

"Yeah. Well with it soon going to be a year since we last were allowed to see you how I could I not? You're my childhood friend after all!" Vav points out. "And honorary brother."

I smile. "Yes. Same to you Vav. It sometimes does feel like more than a year has passed."

"You can say that again." Vav agrees smiling wide.

"Anna. Bring some tea." I order to Anna as I glance to her and she bows then races off to go do just that.

"A servant of yours?" Ash asks as I turn back to them.

"That's one way to put it." I confirm. "She actually makes really wicked tea."

"Sounds good to me." Vav says licking his lips.

"Still the same old Vav." I say with a chuckle at this since one of Vav's favorite drinks is indeed tea.

Vav shrugs. "There are some things about me that will never change."

We begin to talk about the good old days and about some of the minor villains we went against as X-ray and Vav with Mogar joining after the defeat of the Mad King.

Anna brings the tea in on a silver platter handing a coup each out to everyone.

Once that is done I flash a smile at her. "You can take a break." I tell her and she bows moving away backwards still in her bow for a few moments before rising from her bow. I turn back to my friends as we laugh and talk amongst ourselves. I can't help but think about how I'm like the flower I love so much now more than ever before which is a rose. I have a beautiful innocent top with sharp thorns hidden below on the stem. I may keep my monstrous side down especially now that I'm with my friends again since they don't need to see that side of me… They'd never look at me the same again if I let them see it… I'm also glad that they haven't asked about the change in my eyes though they might figure that it's just a part of me getting used to my new life or something since I also had changed me clothes. I am after all going to change to a certain degree with such a huge change that I had to go through.

Hilda takes a sip from the tea then looks at in amazement. "This really is good. How does she do it?" She questions as the others also take a sip only to also seem pleasantly surprised at how smooth and rich the flavor is.

"I never asked." I admit then I take a sip of my own tea enjoying it as much as the others. I swallow before I speak. "You can ask her sometime before we leave though." I add making sure that Anna knows that she can tell them this if they do actually want to know.

We continue to hang out for a good while then we start to get hungry so I get Anna from her break, that she took standing close to the entranceway, to make us something to eat which she does. We get to eat some delicious sweet pork the Anna brings us which is perfectly done.

I stay until it gets close to late in the evening in which then I get up. "I would like to stay longer but I really should get going." I tell them and they get up.

"Let us walk with you back to the train station." Vav offers and I nod.

"Thanks. That sounds like a good idea." I say with my nod that I gave Vav and with that we head off with Anna and the guards following.

"You really should visit more." Vav says as we walk and Hilda asks Anna about how she makes her tea.

A conversation that Ash also gets in on as it seems to be a little bit of a girl moment between the three girls.

"I will when I have the chance." I tell him. "But it is nice to know that I can visit my friends without breaking the treaty."

"It's nice for us to know as well." Hilda says breaking away from the tea conversation. "I swear things aren't the same without you around."

"Aw thanks." I say with a smile.

We make it to the train and that's where we stop.

I turn to my friends. "I had a great time on this visit." I admit to them.

"It was fun. We should do it again soon." Vav nods in agreement.

I laugh softly at that. "We'll see." I tell him after laughing for a second or two.

"Try to give us notice so we can meet you at the station." Ash says and I nod to her in assurance that I will.

"Noted." I share a hug with each of my friends then with a final goodbye for now I head into the train with my guards and Anna. I look out the window to my friends as the train begins to move. I watch them and the station leave out of sight before I settle myself down like when we were heading to the other kingdom. I lay my head down just wishing for a nap and I soon find myself asleep. I blink awake just as we are pulling to stop. I blink then look out the window to see that we have arrived back to my new home. I get out and decide to head to castle still feeling a little tired. I get in and head to our room making sure to dismiss Anna for the rest of the night. I strip to my boxers now that I'm alone behind a closed door in which after I place my glasses on the nightstand I crawl into bed under the covers. I close my eyes with my back facing the Mad King's side ready to sleep when I hear the door open then close after some footsteps moving into the room. I know that is the Mad King who has just come in as there is no one else it would be.

The guards stationed in the area might stand guard outside of the door just in case but unless they hear something bad happening then they won't come into the room.

Then the other servants would also leave the door open as it is mandatory to prevent any from trying anything funny especially if they turn out to be disguised bandits here to kill me.

I hear him walk over to the bed then stop and I stay quiet to listen to what he'll do next.

"You know that I can tell that you're not actually sleeping right?" The Mad King questions with a slight laugh in his voice.

I open my eyes halfway then I look up to him meeting his eyes. I know that my vision isn't the greatest but he's close enough that I can see him fine. "So?" I question and he smiles a little more than he already is.

"How was your visit?" He asks with a slight tilt of his head.

I can tell that he has something that has nothing to do with the visit on his mind and since he's actually pretty good at it I decide to humor him. I sit up letting the blankets fall off of my torso and I slightly cross my arms over my chest. "It was good." I tell him simply. "We talked quite a bit about the past and all those minor villains we used to take out."

This makes him laugh slightly. "Well. That sounds like a nice visit." He then shifts getting on the bed by my legs that I had pulled to rest kind of next to me as best as I could.

"Mm." I hum in agreement with my hands resting on my lap now. "Indeed it was."

Suddenly I find myself being pushed back down onto the bed with the Mad King hovering above me and his hands are on either side of my head on the bed.

I smile. I knew it.

The Mad King licks a part of his top lip. "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

"Mm." I bring my hands up to rest against his shoulders as I stare lustfully into his eyes with half open eyes. "Then why don't you show me?" I ask him in an invitation.

He smiles wide. "With pleasure."

In a matter of a second there is no longer a blanket over any part of me and he leans down sealing his lips over my own.

Both of our eyes flutter closed as we kiss then his tongue slips inside of my mouth making me moan as he twists our tongues together perfectly in a passionate dance while our heads slightly turn to let us make out easier.

I moan again as he moves a hand along my chest like he's gently petting me but also exploring my body that is already familiar to him. I try to lean my body into his touch while my hands slightly grip his shoulders hoping that he'll do more to me.

We break our kiss when we are gasping for breath and as we pant trying to catch our breaths we look into each other's eyes.

"I love you." I utter breathless making him very happy.

"I love you too." He responds then pecks my lips before moving his mouth down to my neck by first just gently trailing his lips down my jaw. He kisses my neck and I gasp in pleasure since it is a sensitive spot for me.

I find my eyes fluttering closed as I continue to enjoy what he does to me.

He never disappoints me in bed. His hand slides down to gently tug on my boxers in a teasing way even though I wish he would just take them off and let my erection come free from its confines. He smirks against my neck as I let out a slight whimper. He suddenly bites my neck earning a moan from me before he releases my neck only to lick the spot he bit which causes me to slightly gasp at the feeling of a now even more sensitive spot being licked for a moment.

I crack an eye open and slightly move one hand feeling his blazer under my hand instead of his bare skin. I decide that he has too much clothing for this so I begin to undo his blazer first then his shirt followed by his bowtie as I unbuttoned his shirt moving up from the bottom.

He lets me and he shifts to help me get them off of him only for me to toss the items to somewhere on the floor.

Unexpectedly when I begin to take off his kilt he lets out a low growl that is like a low rumble making a shiver of pleasure shoot like electricity down my spine then through my body.

My mind has gone hazy and all that I can think about is how much I want him inside of me already. I pull his kilt down then off along with his boxers so since he took off his shoes and socks sometime before joining me in bed he is now naked. I feel my body heat up as my eyes land on his rather well sized erection.

He finally tugs off my boxers letting me feel some relief now that my erection is no longer restrained. He grips it with just enough force to make it feel so good only to begin pumping it.

I moan out at this and I let out a hot breath of air as he continues to pleasure me. "Please." I breathe out. "Please Ryan." I plead with him using his real name knowing that me using his name really gets him riled up.

"You'll get your wish soon my dear Ray." He responds in that deep rumble that really gets heat surging through my own body more than he already does so on his own. His hand moves down to my entrance swiping some pre-cum from my cock to use as lube on two of his fingers.

We probably have some lube in at least one of the nightstand but I don't mind him doing this since it'll mean he can get inside of me faster.

He pushes his two pre-cum lubed fingers into my entrance obviously getting as impatient as me for the real fun to begin. He works them in spreading them apart to stretch me then he presses them against my prostate causing me to tilt my head back with a loud pleasured moan.

Any pain I was feeling from being stretched is gone in an instant.

He knows exactly what he is doing. He pulls out his fingers trailing them a little slowly along my prostate getting a whimper of lustful and pleasured desire from me.

I open my eyes that I don't remember closing as he slightly pulls away from me. I tilt my head to watch with lust filled slightly pleading eyes as he uses his own pre-cum to slightly lube up his probably painful erection.

He moves back over me lining the head of his cock up to my entrance.

I wrap my arms around his neck watching his own lustful eyes. "Do it." I say on a hot breath.

He pushes in and my eyes shut themselves while I moan at the pleasure of having him inside of me and the slight pain at the stretch of his cock. He stops for a moment once fully inside letting me adjust a little before pulling back then slamming back into me.

"Ah!" I moan with my head titled back again as he continues this fast pleasurable pace. "More." I moan to him in a plea and he happily goes harder and faster into me. I lower my head as I start to pant a little in pleasure between my moans.

Then he switches the angle hitting my prostate dead on.

I throw my head back with a loud moan of pure pleasure that could almost be a shout as I also arch my body into his letting our bodies fit perfectly against each other as they always have. I don't care if the whole castle can hear me at this point because he is just way too good.

He smirks, I can feel it in his gaze, at me then he goes as hard and as fast as he can into me aiming still for my prostate.

"Ma… Mad King!" I moan out as my mind is just a jumbled mess making me unable to even think straight while he fucks my brains out.

He leans down and his breath ghosts over my ear before his lips brush against said ear. "Scream. Scream my name." He whispers huskily with lust, passion, love and pleasure dripping into his tone. He licks my ear and he continues to pound me into the bed.

"R-Ryan!" I moan out as I feel my orgasm coming soon even though I want this moment to last forever.

"Ray." He moans back to me not stopping or slowing down at all. He also doesn't seem to want to let the moment here end but we both are close so we don't have much of a choice. He reaches down and begins to stroke my erection.

At this point I screamed in pleasure as I came on his hand and on our chests and stomachs.

"RYAN!"

He grunts as I tighten and slightly shiver around his cock as I cum so he doesn't last much longer and he cums inside of me filling me up with his warm seed.

We rock together for a last few times in a slower way almost as if grinding against each other as we come down from our orgasm high. We then collapse onto the bed together trying to catch our breaths.

Once he's caught his breath he pulls out of me then settles next to me pulling me close.

I snuggle against him as we spoon on the bed both of us happy and tired.

He kisses the back of my neck gently before speaking softly. "Sleep well my dear rose."

I fall asleep safe, warm, happy and loved in his arms. My life is great. I get everything I want when I want. I have my friends that I can visit if I so wish to. I have a very loving husband who can also provide the greatest sex ever.

Yes. My life is perfect.

The end.


End file.
